1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to technology for comparing satellite attitude control performances and, more particularly, to technology for comparing satellite attitude control performances by inputting the same task command to a satellite attitude control simulator and an artificial satellite.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a satellite attitude control configuration according to a related art.
In general, a dualistic system including a satellite attitude control simulator 101 and a ground observation post 102, and a satellite 103 may be provided to verify a satellite attitude control performance. The satellite attitude control simulator 101 may function to simulate an attitude of the satellite 103 based on an execution in connection with a dynamic model of the satellite 103, a sensor and a driver attached to the satellite 103, a disturbance affecting the satellite 103, and a satellite attitude control program. Using this, a change in attitude of the satellite 103 based on the execution may be predicted before actual operation of the satellite 103. In a process of development, the satellite attitude control simulator 101 may be used to verify a result of a task command. Also, in a process of operating the satellite 103, the task command may be delivered by the ground observation post 102 and an orbit adjustment result and an attitude may be verified through a remote measurement using the satellite 103.
In this example, when the satellite 103 is out of a predicted attitude or an excessive change in attitude occurs during the operation of the satellite 103, the satellite 103 may enter a safe mode and a predetermined period of time may be needed to enter a normal mode again. Thus, when a new task execution occurs during the operation of the satellite 103, a user may manually use an attitude control performance simulator in a system other than the system operating the satellite 103 to predict a performance so as to perform the task execution.